Mark Smith
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Edmonton, AB, CAN | career_start = 1998 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 219th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | image = Mark Smith 2006 cropped.jpg | image_size = 220px }} Mark Christopher Smith (born October 24, 1977) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the San Jose Sharks and Calgary Flames. Playing career He was selected by the San Jose Sharks in the 9th round, 219th overall, in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. On July 24, 2006, he was awarded a $700,000 one-year contract through arbitration. In September 2007, he was invited for a try out at the New York Rangers training camp, however after playing in 2 pre-season games with the club, he was released. Less than a week later, he was signed by the Flames. Playing style Smith was a very speedy player with an energizer's checking style. San Jose had utilized Smith on both the penalty kill and the powerplay. A prime agitator, Smith does not let his relatively small size impede him. He uses his energizing style to create opportunities for his team while taking them away from their opponents with solid hits. His scrappy style also leads him to fight sometimes and he does not shy away from it. In the 2005–06 NHL season Smith displayed some of his offensive ability by setting a career high in regular season and playoff goals. Off the ice Smith is the guitarist and lead singer for the Bay Area band, The Vinyl Trees, featured on Smith's own record label Lunar Records. Smith started Lunar Records during the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Smith, who has been playing guitar since age 16, adds color to his music with a variety of other instruments like the Didgeridoo, the Xylophone, and the Donkey Jaw. He is also known for his constantly changing hair styles. Mark made his debut as a commentator for Comcast Sports Net Bay Area during the 2009 playoffs. Smith and his wife run a clothing store in downtown Campbell, California.Mercury News, Taking it to the streets — ex-Shark Mark Smith looks to be enjoying his life and his music after the NHL. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1994–95 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 49 3 4 7 25 — — — — — 1995–96 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 71 11 24 35 59 4 2 0 2 2 1996–97 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 62 19 38 57 125 19 7 13 20 51 1997–98 Lethbridge Hurricanes WHL 70 42 67 109 206 3 0 2 2 18 1997–98 Kentucky Thoroughblades AHL — — — — — 2 0 0 0 0 1998–99 Kentucky Thoroughblades AHL 78 18 21 39 101 12 2 7 9 16 1999–00 Kentucky Thoroughblades AHL 79 21 45 66 153 9 0 5 5 22 2000–01 Kentucky Thoroughblades AHL 6 2 6 8 23 — — — — — 2000–01 San Jose Sharks NHL 42 2 2 4 51 — — — — — 2001–02 San Jose Sharks NHL 49 3 3 6 72 — — — — — 2002–03 San Jose Sharks NHL 75 4 11 15 64 — — — — — 2003–04 San Jose Sharks NHL 36 1 3 4 72 10 1 0 1 11 2004–05 Victoria Salmon Kings ECHL 20 6 9 15 41 — — — — — 2005–06 San Jose Sharks NHL 80 9 15 24 97 *8 3 0 3 2 2006–07 San Jose Sharks NHL 41 3 10 13 42 3 0 0 0 4 2007–08 Calgary Flames NHL 54 1 3 4 59 — — — — — NHL totals 377 23 37 60 457 24 4''' '''0 4''' '''21 References External links * * * The Vinyl Trees * Lunar Records * Category:Born in 1977 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Victoria Salmon Kings players Category:Retired in 2008